


孔雀的波蘭舞曲

by sep_wine



Series: 人間物語 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Iron Man 1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sep_wine/pseuds/sep_wine
Summary: 隔著面具代表著他們可以暫時不顧一切，卸下身分暢談。





	孔雀的波蘭舞曲

**Author's Note:**

> 沒啦我只想寫兩個人跳華爾滋(膚淺)  
有音樂術語但不多

大雨剛停。

夏夜雨後的空氣總是清新得讓人喜悅。東尼在宅子外的草皮站了一會。

他很久沒單純以「東尼史塔克」的名義出席晚會。更多時候，是用鋼鐵人的身份站在燈光閃爍的舞台上。

或許他沒想像中喜歡鎂光燈聚集於一身的感覺。

東尼碎念了一陣後轉身踏入宅邸——他今天可不是來發表演說的，而是作為宅子主人特地邀請來的小小琴師。

嘿，身價上億的琴師，聽過沒？

剛踏下車就一腳踩進水坑。

該死的。史蒂芬低聲罵了句。

若不是宅子主人開了高價請他來秀一手幾乎沒人知道他會的小提琴，他根本不會來這種場合。史蒂芬從車裡撈了紙巾擦乾皮鞋上的水漬。

開局就這麼不利可不好。他將紙巾揉成一團丟回車上。

倏地，因抬頭而落進眼底的身影抓住他的目光。

東尼史塔克？他怎麼會來？

史蒂芬從來對「這種」有錢人嗤之以鼻——就算他有錢，那也是用自己的技術換來的，跟他們不一樣。

等等，那不是重點。重點是他並沒有在充滿油膩及銅臭味宴請名單上看見他。

不請自來？另有原因？

史蒂芬甩了甩頭，**那不關他的事**。

他只要拉琴，然後拿錢。剩下不在他的業務範圍內。史蒂芬拉直西裝，邁步跟著東尼的步伐進了屋子。

然而他卻被攔在門外。

「非常抱歉，即使是主人額外請來的琴師依舊要戴上面具。」侍者面露歉色的看著史蒂芬，「我們有提供面具給忘記帶的客人，請跟我來？」

史蒂芬撇了撇嘴，他完全忘了這是場化妝舞會，「麻煩了。」

誰都能拒絕，但千萬別跟錢過不去。

當史蒂芬再次回到大堂時，東尼已經坐在鋼琴前了。

銀色的威尼斯面具蓋住整張臉，若不是事先看見他，史蒂芬大概不會發現那就是大名鼎鼎的東尼·史塔克。

輕輕的華爾茲在人群中流淌，他從不知道財大氣粗的商人在算錢以外也能有靈巧的手指。酒杯輕敲的聲音此起彼落，水晶吊燈折著光芒落在東尼身上。

一剎那讓史蒂芬無法轉移目光。

他發現那個男人站在門口盯了他好久。東尼的指尖準確落在琴鍵上，思緒卻不在這裡。

戴著面具代表不是外人，但他不記得名單上有誰有如此修長的身形——畢竟有錢還願意維持身材的男人可不多。

就在他拉回意識那刻，高挑的男人跨著步子走向自己……準確來說是身後，總之他在被面具擋住的盲區裡拿起了什麼，以木質的敲擊聲判斷大概是提琴。

「你要調音嗎？」他聽見自己問。

「要。」低低的嗓音輾過鼓膜，引起一陣戰栗，「我需要一個低音La。」

手指停了下來，東尼按了一個A給對方。他喜歡施坦威的音色。

身後傳來小提琴拉弦的聲音，接著聽見男人嘖了聲，「爛琴。」他說。

東尼忍不住笑出來，「別太要求，手工提琴多貴啊。」

「是真的很貴。」男人又扯動琴弓，「真正的古董琴比你手下那架施坦威貴十倍以上。」

琴音在空氣中散開，悄悄的鑽進眾人耳裡。他們開始聽見有人在談論史蒂芬。

「你會彈什麼。」史蒂芬問，「要是你什麼都不會我可很困擾。」

嘿，多麼高傲的一隻金絲雀！

「為什麼是我來配合你？」東尼調笑。花八千萬請來的伴奏？

「你有聽過提琴在拉伴奏的嗎？」男人的語氣聽起來翻了個白眼，「這裡沒有樂團，所以我就是主角。」說完他直接扯下第一個音。

「嘿！這首不是鋼琴起頭嗎！」東尼花了兩小節的時間聽出樂曲並跟上史蒂芬的速度。手指敲在琴鍵上，一個音都沒有少。

聞言，醫生嗤了一聲，「我不覺得四小節預備有任何必要。」高傲得令人咋舌，「我是主奏，想什麼時候開始完全看我心情。」

「得了吧。」東尼面具底下的嘴角不屑的扯開，「一首波蘭舞曲，至於嗎？」

提琴停了下來，接著的是將近一分鐘的鋼琴伴奏。

「接下來轉B段，好好彈。」東尼感覺肩膀被琴弓輕輕敲了敲，「我拉的這麼好，別搞砸了。」他錯了，男人不是金絲雀，是會唱歌的孔雀。

三拍子的旋律跳著，指尖力道適中的在琴鍵上翻騰，彈奏法漂亮得令史蒂芬忍不住吹了聲口哨，「不錯嘛。」他由衷讚美，「比我想像中好多了。」

「廢話。」聲音被悶在面具裡，但依舊聽得出東尼有多不屑，「你以為我是路上隨便抓就一大把的鋼琴家嗎？我可是天才。」論高傲，他可沒比對方少多少。

史蒂芬沒再回話，但他又翻了個白眼，然後聽著音的長度在旋律行進中開始拉長，相同速度下感覺變得有些緩慢。

到了小提琴再度融回伴奏的前一小節，東尼開口，「架好你的琴。我彈得這麼好，別晚進來然後搞砸這一切。」是史蒂芬稍早前說的那句。

理所當然的，史蒂芬一定不會遲，所以東尼那句讓他氣得夠嗆——什麼時候輪得到別人對他頤指氣使？高傲如醫生自然是無法接受這種事。

「醒醒，我不可能有搞砸任何事的一天。」史蒂芬回嘴，「只要關心你自己有沒有彈錯就好。」

「喔？是嗎？」東尼的笑聲被琴聲蓋過，「放心，我不會錯的。」速度被他越拉越快，最後停在144左右。

「你是有什麼問題？！」史蒂芬當然知道東尼是故意的。都多大了還跟個孩子一樣，「這首速度才120！」Allegro這麼一搞變成了AllegroAssai。

「你可以侮辱我的身高……不，沒有人能侮辱我任何一部份。」指尖持續在琴鍵上跳躍，漂亮的完成每一個音，「親愛的朋友，可別錯了啊。」

其實史蒂芬大可不必理會東尼，但這便會和他的原則相違背。況且他的自尊也不允許自己表現得不如他人，即使這樣樂曲會失了意義也一樣。雙手為了跟上東尼的速度逐漸加快，他聽見自己音準有些失了準頭。

——不、不，不能這樣！

轉瞬間，常人幾乎不會察覺的誤差被調回了正確的位置，彷彿那跑調的音符不過是不注意時的錯覺。

「你的音……」

「閉嘴。」

東尼又笑了出來，隨即又聽對方的話閉上嘴巴。

他可沒無聊到需要抓著那幾個音去消費對方。況且對方能在如此短的時間跟上已經很不容易了，他向來對值得的讚賞毫不吝嗇。「那我稱讚你總行吧？」

說實話，後段幾乎沒什麼能拿來炫技的快速音群，但要在這種速度下拉好倒也不是這麼簡單，「手比我還穩。」他聽得出對方在把位上並沒有猶豫，聲音跟乾淨。

「開玩笑，手不穩我就別想賺錢了。」史蒂芬終於咧開嘴角，對方這句話他挺愛聽的。

琴弓跳在弦上，最後幾個音刮著空氣，曲子要結束了。

中音D震著空氣，斷在離開琴弦的弓。史蒂芬持弓的右手甩了甩，松香粉揚在空氣中。

其實這樣還挺不錯的。他想。

「嘿，我工作到八……」話音未落便被掌聲打斷。

「感謝我們的兩位琴師，精彩的演奏。」頭髮與鬍子花白的男人站在前頭，出聲讚美。隨後掌聲嘩啦嘩啦的響起。

是的，所有人都注意到他們如斗琴般的演奏，所有人都在問兩位的來頭。

但誰會知道一個是史塔克工業的頭頭，而另一位是知名神經外科醫師？

「你剛剛要說什麼？」史蒂芬用弓背敲東尼的肩膀，小聲問。

「我只是要說我工作到八點。」他指著還在講話的男人，「你呢？」

「也是八點。」他將琴擱在琴架上，「所以我下班了。」史蒂芬一點都不想繼續待在這種對他沒什麼意義的場合。他說著就要離開大廳。

「邀請函上說有舞會，你不留下來嗎？」東尼從琴凳上站起來，「紐約的社交晚會居然需要華爾滋？酷！」

**天殺的**。史蒂芬咋舌。

「對工作沒有實質幫助的場合不值得我留下來。」他轉了半圈，倒退著往大門，「社交浪費時間又沒有意義，我才不幹。」長腿又劃了半圓，燕尾因為慣性被甩到身前，他轉回正面。

「走了。」喀噠喀噠的腳步聲愈來愈遠。

驕傲又自大的孔雀。東尼想。

其實這也不怪史蒂芬，畢竟他從未需要用巴結人的方式獲得什麼利益，他有什麼是想要卻得不到的？

當然，自己也是。某種意義上來說，他們是同類人——站在金字塔頂端的人類。

燈紅酒綠的花花世界一直是索要者向他討求利益的唯一方法。東尼一不缺錢二不缺權，有些時候他甚至會抽離這個身份去看所謂人性醜陋。

為了取得什麼而放棄什麼，那是一種腐敗的美麗。沒人知道那光鮮亮麗的外表下藏著什麼不為人知的秘密。

「史蒂芬！」突然的，帶著奇怪口音的英文掠過身邊，抽回東尼不斷下沉的意識。「請您留下來吧，如果有什麼額外的需求我願意支付給您。」宴會的主人直直站在他面前。

「恕我拒絕，我沒有再留下來的必……」

「噢，原來你叫史蒂芬？」東尼打斷了他，手上拿著一杯半路劫下的香檳，「留下來吧？反正今晚沒什麼重要手術需要你親自上陣……先生。」

史蒂芬很確定東尼已經神通廣大的查到了他的身份，知根知底卻又心照不宣的不去解開那層形同虛設的掩飾。

他發現這個人還挺有趣的。

「行吧，我留下來。」他抽走東尼手上的香檳，「都有人為了堵我特地去查我的身家了，不留下來似乎是不給他面子。」史蒂芬朝對方舉杯，隨後喝光手中的香檳。

「太好了！」宴會主人悄聲向東尼道謝，「那麼我們這場化妝舞會的主題便能繼續了。」

他回到大廳中心，對不知何時坐定位的小型室內樂團下指示。與剛才兩人演奏的凌厲舞曲不同，圓滑的華爾滋踩著步伐轉起圓圈。

「華爾滋？你會嗎？」史蒂芬將空杯子放到經過侍者的托盤上，「我可不想隨便牽一個女人。」

「喔？那你要跟我跳？」東尼玩味的笑起來，「甜心，你知道的，我不會介意。」

你不介意不代表我不會。他想這麼說，但實際上倒也不是真的這麼在乎。

「你要跳女步？」

「欸？」

「懷疑什麼？我看起來能跳女步嗎？」史蒂芬挑眉，儘管東尼看不見。

「沒有什麼不能的，甜心。」他伸出手，「May I?」

「Why not?」他反手牽住對方，半強迫的拉近對方，「別踩了我的鞋，那很貴。」

「Damn you!」被對方奪走主動權，東尼只能咬牙切齒的搭上對方的肩，並試圖去踩對方碰不得的腳。

小鬍子男人像隻高傲的貓，史蒂芬想。

順著毛摸就在身邊滾著呼嚕聲，但逆毛便會對你張牙舞爪。他心猿意馬地摟住男人結實的腰，鬥舞般滑稽的華爾滋開始了。

一圈、兩圈、三圈……在轉了不知幾回後，東尼終於停下刻意追逐對方腳步的步伐，轉而抬頭看向對方藏在面具後的眼睛。流轉著燈火的藍綠色眼睛透得像包著金箔的玻璃珠，笑意在裡頭稍縱即逝。

天上星辰不過如此。

「史蒂芬，你慢拍了。」東尼終於又開口。

「噓，帶著面具就不能提起名字。」他牽著對方的手讓東尼轉了一圈，「今晚的我們誰都不是，只是擦肩而過的陌生人。」

那感覺很奇怪，至少是東尼從未擁有過的。

他敢篤定對方知道自己是誰，但就如他自己所說，面具將掩飾一切。於是今晚他不是死亡的代理人，他也不是醫院裡庸庸碌碌的聖者。對立的關係在這裡被消弭，甚至讓東尼有了請時間駐足在這一刻的念頭。

但他知道說出這個想法，魔鬼就會像對待浮士德那般，帶走他的魂魄。

——時間啊，你真美。

忙碌了大半生，卻在最平淡的一刻感到滿足，諷刺極了。他輕聲笑出來。

「怎麼了？」史蒂芬問。

「我只是覺得很諷刺，為了事業花盡半輩子，除了名聲與財富以外，什麼都沒得到過。」

「所以呢？」史蒂芬知道他的意思，「你要放棄這一切，從頭來過？」

未嘗不可，但他覺得已經來不及了。「不，我只能在所剩的時間，為自己帶來什麼。」

年老的浮士德以靈魂祈求梅菲斯特帶給他智慧，然而自己沒有任何人能要求，他也不可能出賣自己的靈魂。儘管手上多多少少沾著骯髒的紀錄，他的內在依然保有尊嚴。

「聽起來挺不錯。」史蒂芬點頭。擁有一切的商業鉅子實際上一無所有，單薄的目標蒼白得令人發笑。但他知道自己並沒有比對方好上多少，看似豐富的事業實際上空白一片。考上醫學院是為了什麼只有自己知道，而成為動力的原因早已破得稀巴爛，夢想早在好幾年前便拋下自己獨自離去。

「你呢？」東尼問。對方不是那種不切實際、只會幻想的人，從他未曾有過失敗的病例就知道了——他大概不救沒救的病患。

「我？」他難看地咧開嘴角，「我曾有一個實際的目標，但在追逐的過程中，摔得粉身碎骨。」所以我放棄去填滿人生的經歷。

「是嗎。」東尼安靜的結束了這個令人鼻酸的話題。就像兩隻野獸打完架在互舔傷口。他對腦子一閃而過的念頭感到莫名奇妙，卻又無從反駁。

角落的圓舞曲無聲的轉著，誰也沒有打算停下來的意思。史蒂芬低頭看向東尼，唯一露出的蜜糖色雙眼也盯著他。說出來可能有點矯情，但他從沒想過自己會有機會在紐約夜晚的聚會，摟著那遙不可及的人物跳著搭不上拍子的華爾滋。

人生處處有驚喜。大概吧。

「曲子要結束了。」他聽上去有些失落，畢竟這可能是人生中少數能不顧身分地位活動的場合。帶著學術交流的宴會傻子太多；藏著商業交易的晚會騙子無數，燈火通明的夜晚有太多不盡人意。如果可以，他想把那些毫無必要的交流拋諸腦後。

——因為一點都派不上用場。

「我們還有機會這樣不顧一切的做些什麼嗎？」東尼輕巧的問。說到底他也有想逃避責任的時候。和史蒂芬相處的這一個半小時過得很充實，不像以往的日常那般，看似忙碌實際上空洞不已。

「或許有吧。」自欺欺人。誰都知道他們幾乎沒有機會見面。眾星拱月的兩人，活在不同的線上。現實殘酷的令人絕望。

「我期待著。」舞停了，自由回到遠得不可思議的彼端，再也瞧不見。「有緣再見。」東尼摘下面具，帶著歲月鏽痕的面容看上去有些無可奈何。

啊，他還是個人。史蒂芬想。

就算在記者會上公然宣佈自己是鋼鐵人；就算穿著鋼鐵盔甲在天空馳騁，在那之下他仍是血肉造的人，有著自己也有的感覺。會對現實感到無能為力，自然就會對自由感到嚮往。

「有緣再見。」他拿下了那半掩著面目的廉價面具，同樣無奈的臉上掛著虛弱的笑容。

再見再見，再也不見。無拘無束的未來不屬於他們，機會自然就不會到來。

——史蒂芬在第二次執起東尼的手前，一直都抱持著這種想法。

「我還以為我們的緣分斷在那天晚上。」無聲的圓舞曲再度響起，盈滿輝茫的雙眼望進那盛著星河的玻璃珠裡，「再見的詛咒真是令人不容小覷。」

「我也是。」他用那事故後留的鬍子輕輕刮著對方的臉頰，對於當下的溫存感到小小的不可置信。「我本不相信命運，但因為你那句話，我什麼都信了。」

波蘭舞曲又奏了起來，他們還會有很多個相擁而眠的將來能持續下去。


End file.
